Dark Owl
by Mr. KHC
Summary: EXO planet, the second earth, planet yang seluruh manusia memiliki kemampuan 'SpiCon', hingga suatu hari datanglah sebuah organisasi baru yang mengangkat spirit kuno yang terlupakan beratus tahun yang lalu 'Dark Owl', organisasi ini mengecoh dan membobol sistem Griffin Force untuk menangkap para mafia perdagangan spirit ilegal. / YAOI/ [LuSoo/HunKai/Chanbaek/KrisHo]
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****Dark Owl**

**Author : Mr****_**** KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Action****, Smooth Criminal****, ****Fantasy****, YAOI, ****etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun – Zhang Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan**** – Park Yi Fan (****Kris****)**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast : **

**A****ll of member EXO**** and other Artist**** u will find then.**

**Rate : ****M /M it's not always said about sex. **

**Pairing : HanSoo**** / Lusoo**** (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek****, HunKai, SuLay.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**EXO PLANET**

**-DARK OWL-**

**Phoenix Fire Side vs Samael 'Poison Of God'**

**'Summary...'**

EXO Planet, planet baru dari tata surya dimana memiliki kehidupan yang sama persis seperti bumi, dan membuat planet baru ini mendapat julukan 'Second Earth'. Namun ada yang berdeda dari planet ini, dimana seluruh manusia hanya memiliki satu jenis kelamin, yakni laki-laki. Dan kelebihan lainnya disini adalah, mereka mampu mengendalikan monster atau spirit, dan mereka dijuluki 'Spirit Controllers' atau 'SpiCon'.

Mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Sipil, Militer, dan Mafia. Setiap orang hanya mampu mengendalikan 1 spirit saja, terkecuali jika mereka adalah manusia spesial, mereka dapat mengendalikan lebih dari sebuah spirit. Di dalam kelompok militer mereka memiliki dua organisasi besar yang saling bekerja sama untuk memberantas mafia perdagangan gelap spirit, karena banyaknya penjualan spirit ilegal yang dapat menguasai planet yang damai ini. Mereka adalah 'Guardian Force dan Griffin Force' sesuai dengan spirit pemiliknya, Guardian Force adalah milik dari keluarga 'Kim', sedang Griffin Force adalah milik dari keluarga 'Byun'.

Di Griffin force, mereka memilik anggota terkuat yang berada di Squad 1 yang berisi 4 orang, yakni Park Yi Fan dengan code name 'Kris' pengendali spirit Dragon Fire, Xi Luhan dengan code name 'Deer' pengendali 'Poison Of God' Samael/ Angel Of Death, pemilik spirit paling sempurna untuk tingkat SpiCon, Byun Baekhyun anak dari ketua Griffin Force, tak ada code name khusus untuknya, baekhyun pengendali 'Griffin Light', sama seperti ayahnya dan pendahulunya, dan Kim Jongin dengan code name 'Kai' pengendali 'Mighty Horse' Pegasus, pemilik spirit tertangguh yang dimiliki Griffin Force.

Dan juga mereka memiliki tim analisis terhebat dan jenius, Park Chanyeol, pengendali Phoenix Fire, pengendali spirit sempurna dibawah Luhan, sangat jenius, seorang hacker, pengembang software terbaru dan pembuat anti virus terkuat yang pernah ada, ia juga seorang maniak game strategi, sahabat dari Luhan dan dua orang lainnya, dan juga Zhang Sehun pengendali 'Butterfly Wind' Lilith, sahabat dari Chanyeol dan Luhan, orang yang pendiam, dingin dan misterius. Memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain, karena memang Chanyeol adalah orang yang blak-blak-an saat berbicara dan dapat membuat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya selalu keceplosan saat berbicara dengannya.

Kemudian, di Guardian Force, tak jauh berbeda dengan Griffin Force, mereka memiliki andalannya sendiri, di Heal Squad, mereka memiliki ketua anggota yang dapat menyembuhkan apapun, Zhang Yi Xing dengan code name 'Lay' pengendali 'Unicorn Heal'. Kemudian di Knight Squad mereka memiliki, Do Kyungsoo, dengan code name 'D.O' pengendali Lard 'Light Knight' ksatria tempur terkuat dan juga pertahanan yang sempurna membuatnya sulit untuk di takhluk-kan. Huang Zi Tao, dengan code name 'Tao' pengendali 'Nemean Lion', singa berbulu emas terkuat yang kulitnya tak dapat tertembus apapun. Kim Jongdae dengan code name 'Chen' pengendali 'Sandwalker Thunder', Kalajengking yang dapat mengehempaskan halilintar berjuta volt kearah lawannya. Yang terakhir Kim MinSeok dengan code name Xiumin, pengendali 'Winter Wolf' yang dapat membekukan apapun yang ia sentuh.

Dan bagaimana mereka dapat melanjutkan keturunan, sedangkan mereka memiliki gender yang sama..?

Mereka terbagi menjadi dua jenis, yakni Femine untuk Uke dan Gentle untuk Seme, begitulah, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah barulah itu di tetapkan mana Uke dan mana Seme untuk mereka, atau terkecuali mereka sudah menentukannya sendiri. Ketika mereka sudah menikah sang uke/istri akan di suntikkan hormon kromosom 'XX' buatan ke dalam tubuhnya secara berkala agar dapat hamil, dan melanjutkan keturunan.

Namun cerita ini bukan berhubungan dengan bagaimana teknik mereka bertempur, atau bagaimana mereka mengembangkan hormon kromosom 'xx' agar para uke/istri dapat hamil, karena cerita ini bercerita tentang bagaimana mereka mempertahankan persahabatan dan bagaimana mereka mendapatkan pujaan hatinya masing-masing, dengan cara yang bisa dibilang unik dan ekstrem.

Hingga suatu hari datanglah sebuah organisasi baru yang mengangkat spirit kuno yang terlupakan beratus tahun yang lalu 'Dark Owl', organisasi ini mengecoh dan membobol sistem Griffin Force untuk menangkap para mafia perdagangan spirit ilegal.

Penasaran...?

Give me respon so i'll try to continue this story..

-KHC-


	2. Chapter 1 : Phoenix Fire vs Samael

**Tittle : ****Dark Owl**

**Author : Mr****_**** KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Action****, Smooth Criminal****, ****Fantasy****, YAOI, ****etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun – Zhang Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan**** – Park Yi Fan (****Kris****)**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast : **

**A****ll of member EXO**** and other Artist**** u will find then.**

**Rate : ****M /M it's not always said about sex. **

**Pairing : HanSoo**** / Lusoo**** (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek****, HunKai, SuLay.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**EXO PLANET**

**-DARK OWL-**

**Phoenix Fire Side vs Samael 'Poison of God'**

EXO Planet : planet baru dari tata surya dimana memiliki kehidupan yang sama persis seperti bumi, dan membuat planet baru ini mendapat julukan 'Second Earth'. Namun ada yang berdeda dari planet ini, dimana seluruh manusia hanya memiliki satu jenis kelamin, yakni laki-laki. Dan kelebihan lainnya disini adalah, mereka mampu mengendalikan monster atau spirit, dan mereka dijuluki 'Spirit Controllers' atau 'SpiCon'.

Mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Sipil, Militer, dan Mafia. Setiap orang hanya mampu mengendalikan 1 spirit saja, terkecuali jika mereka adalah manusia spesial, mereka dapat mengendalikan lebih dari sebuah spirit. Di dalam kelompok militer mereka memiliki dua organisasi besar yang saling bekerja sama untuk memberantas mafia perdagangan gelap spirit, karena banyaknya penjualan spirit ilegal yang dapat menguasai planet yang damai ini. Mereka adalah 'Guardian Force dan Griffin Force' sesuai dengan spirit pemiliknya, Guardian Force adalah milik dari keluarga 'Kim', sedang Griffin Force adalah milik dari keluarga 'Byun'.

Di Griffin force, mereka memilik anggota terkuat yang berada di Squad 1 yang berisi 4 orang, yakni Park Yi Fan dengan code name 'Kris' pengendali spirit Dragon Fire, Xi Luhan dengan code name 'Deer' pengendali 'Poison Of God' Samael/ Angel Of Death, pemilik spirit paling sempurna untuk tingkat SpiCon, Byun Baekhyun anak dari ketua Griffin Force, tak ada code name khusus untuknya, baekhyun pengendali 'Griffin Light', sama seperti ayahnya dan pendahulunya, dan Kim Jongin dengan code name 'Kai' pengendali 'Mighty Horse' Pegasus, pemilik spirit tertangguh yang dimiliki Griffin Force.

Dan juga mereka memiliki tim analisis terhebat dan jenius, Park Chanyeol, pengendali Phoenix Fire, pengendali spirit sempurna dibawah Luhan, sangat jenius, seorang hacker, pengembang software terbaru dan pembuat anti virus terkuat yang pernah ada, ia juga seorang maniak game strategi, sahabat dari Luhan dan dua orang lainnya, dan juga Zhang Sehun pengendali 'Butterfly Wind' Syiph, sahabat dari Chanyeol dan Luhan, orang yang pendiam, dingin dan misterius. Memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain, karena memang Chanyeol adalah orang yang blak-blak-an saat berbicara dan dapat membuat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya selalu keceplosan saat berbicara dengannya.

Kemudian, di Guardian Force, tak jauh berbeda dengan Griffin Force, mereka memeiliki andalannya sendiri, di Heal Squad, mereka memiliki ketua anggota yang dapat menyembuhkan apapun, Zhang Yi Xing dengan code name 'Lay' pengendali 'Unicorn Heal'. Kemudian di Knight Squad mereka memiliki, Do Kyungsoo, dengan code name 'D.O' pengendali Lard 'Light Knight' ksatria tempur terkuat dan juga pertahanan yang sempurna membuatnya sulit untuk di takhluk-kan. Huang Zi Tao, dengan name code 'Tao' pengendali 'Nemean Lion', singa berbulu emas terkuat yang kulitnya tak dapat tertembus apapun. Kim Jongdae dengan code name 'Chen' pengendali 'Sandwalker Thunder', Kalajengking yang dapat mengehempaskan halilintar berjuta volt kearah lawannya. Yang terakhir Kim MinSeok dengan code name Xiumin, pengendali 'Winter Wolf' yang dapat membekukan apapun yang ia sentuh.

Dan bagaimana mereka dapat melanjutkan keturunan, sedangkan mereka memiliki gender yang sama..?

Mereka terbagi menjadi dua jenis, yakni Femine untuk Uke dan Gentle untuk Seme, begitulah, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah barulah itu di tetapkan mana Uke dan mana Seme untuk mereka, atau terkecuali mereka sudah menentukannya sendiri. Ketika mereka sudah menikah sang uke/istri akan di suntikkan hormon kromosom 'XX' buatan ke dalam tubuhnya secara berkala agar dapat hamil, dan melanjutkan keturunan.

Namun cerita ini bukan berhubungan dengan bagaimana teknik mereka bertempur, atau bagaimana mereka mengembangkan hormon kromosom 'xx' agar para uke/istri dapat hamil, karena cerita ini bercerita tentang bagaiamana mempertahankan persahabatan dan bagaimana mereka mendapatkan pujaan hatinya masing-masing.

Hingga suatu hari datanglah sebuah organisasi baru yang mengangkat spirit kuno terkuat di EXO Planet dan terlupakan beratus tahun yang lalu 'Dark Owl', organisasi ini mengecoh dan membobol sistem Griffin Force untuk menangkap para mafia perdagangan gelap.

**-Dark Owl-**

**Phoenix Fire Side vs Samael 'Poison of God'**

**FIGHT!**

"Baiklah.. kita akan menaikkan level spirit kita.." ucap Luhan saat berada di taman belakang rumah mewah milik chnayeol, bersama Chanyeol, sahabat baik Luhan tentunya serta pelatihnya mengembangkan spirit miliknya.

"Aku tak yakin akan menang melawanmu Luhan.." balas Chanyeol, kemudian membuka t-shirt yang ia pakai, hingga ia sekarang topless, dan di lengan kanannya ada sebuah tato berbentuk ekor burung dan terus naik hingga ke area punggungnya berbentuk burung phoenix dengan gradasi warna merah, oranye dan kuning di ujung bulunya, dengan sayap tertutup.

"Kita buat burung itu mengembangkan sayapnya.." ucap Luhan, lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan

"Yha..yha.. jangan menggunakan tangan kiri..kanan saja lebih baik..kau ingin membunuhku atau apa jika menggunakan tangan kiri.." gerutu Chanyeol, dibalas kekehan dari Luhan

"Baiklah..aku akan menggunakan Mikael saja" ujar Luhan menurunkan tangan kirinya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, namun tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, tangan kiri Luhan yang berada di belakang telah mengeluarkan asap tipis berwarna kelabu. Okey, Luhan akan mengeluarkan 'Samael' pemilik dari kedua kepribadian, yakni Mikael yang berjiwa malaikat, berbentuk menyerupai manusia, bercahaya, membawa pedang berjenis 'celtic sword' dan memiliki sayap berwarna putih, dan Azrael yang berjiwa iblis, menyerupai malaikat pencabut nyawa, lengkap dengan jubah hitam menutupi wajahnya, 'tombak sabit' dan sayap berwarna hitam kelam. Sedangkan Samael, gabungan antara keduanya, mengenakan Full Plate yang jarang ditemui untuk para prajurit, karena ini plate khusus berwarna merah metalik yang digunakan oleh para jendral tertinggi, sama halnya Samael, ia adalah 'the Arcangel' dari langit ke-5 yang mengepalai lebih dari 2 juta malaikat. Dan juga ia membawa pedang 'Bastard Sword', serta memiliki sayap berwarna kelabu.

Tangan kanan Luhan telah mengeluarkan asap tipis berwarna putih, yang menandakan ia akan melepaskan spirit miliknya. Chanyeol mengangkat rendah tangan kanannya seketika asap berwana merah ke oranye-an keluar di sekitar punggung tangannya hingga ke lengan atasnya. Tak lama muncul burung phoenix raksasa keluar dari punggungnya. Dengan sayang yang masih tertutup.

Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sambil melihat spirit milik Chanyeol yang sudah semakin sempurna, hanya tinggal melepaskan kepakan sayapnya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Ckckck..menyedihkan... sebuah spirit terkuat bisa mengalahkan spirit lainnya tapi masih belum bisa mengepakkan sayapnya...? bagaimana kau bisa menguasai spirit yang lainnya yeol..?" ucap Luhan.

"Yha.. ini karena latihan kita yang tak rutin Luhan..dan lagipula kenapa aku juga lahir dapat menguasai lebih dari satu spirit"

"Maaf aku terlalu sibuk,.. kita mulai saja melatihnya.." Luhan mengangkat tangan kanan sejajar dengan dadanya, seketika angin berhembus kencang dan membentuk pusaran diatas kepala kepala Luhan, kemudian dari pusaran angin itu muncul sosok samael dengan wajah setengah malaikat dan setengah iblis dengan memegang Bastard Sword dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau keluarkan ini Luhan...?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran melihat sosok baru dari spirit Luhan

"Ini adalah wujud baru dari Samael.."

"Mwo..? secepat itu kau membuatnya naik level seperti itu..?"

"Aku selalu berada di lapangan yeol, jadi tak salah kalau samael akan semakin berkembang, ini level terendah dari samael, jadi dia tak akan membunuh spirit-mu.. sudahlah, kita harus melatih Phoenix-mu.."

Luhan mulai menyerang Chanyeol dengan spirit miliknya, dan terjadilah pertempuran yang bisa saja membuat hancur taman milik Chanyeol jika saja Luhan tak memasang pelindung. Karena Luhan menyerang Chanyeol dengan sangat brutal, karena misinya adalah membuat Phoenix Chanyeol mengepakkan sayapnya. Semoga berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi yeol.." sapa Sehun, rekan kerja serta sahabatnya yang bekerja di Griffin force bersamanya sebagai tim analisis.

"Pagi hun..haah.." balas Chanyeol lalu menghela nafasnya, dan duduk di kursi kerjanya yang berada tepat disamping Sehun.

"Kirimanmu datang, dan kutaruh di dalam laci mejamu.." seketika wajah Chanyeol menjadi cerah karena barang pesanannya telah datang. Lalu membuka laci mejanya dan menemukan aplop coklat dengan tulisan. 'From : Guard Game Shop & Game Center, To : Park Chanyeol Griffin Force'

"Yeaah.. game-ku datang..haha.." ucap Chanyeol tertawa bahagia, karena game yang ia pesan telah datang.

"Game apalagi yang kau beli yeol...?" tanya Sehun

"Seperti biasa.."

"Strategi lagi..?"

"Begitulah.." ucap Chanyeol lalu membuka bungkusnya, dan mendapati 2 buah kaset game 'Diablo 3' dan 'War of Warcraft 3'

"Kalau kau mau..kita bermain bersama dirumahku..." ajak Chanyeol

"Entahlah.. aku sedang malas..nanti akan kupikirkan.."

'**BRAAAKK'**

"DIMANA ZHANG SEHUN?!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja membanting pintu ruangan tim analisis. Hingga semua orang yang berada disana terkejut dan reflek menunjuk dimana Sehun berada.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu, penasaran apa yang membuat orang tersebut marah. Luhan-tersangaka pembanting pintu dengan pakaian khas jendral berwarna merah tua, dengan garis gold di tepinya, juga rambut platina-nya dan wajah dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk, berjalan cepat menuju kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol berada.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Zhang Sehun..?" bisik Luhan tepat di depan wajah Sehun

"Apanya..?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khas poker face-nya.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku.." ajak Luhan lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Chanyeol.

...

"Kau tak ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sehun..?" tanya Luhan yang duduk di depannya sekarang, dan mereka sedang berada di cafetaria yang berada di pangkalan militer Griffin Force, beruntung sekarang adalah jam kerja yang memungkinkan kantin ini sepi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol yang menaikkan salah satu alisnya karena bingung dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Haah...kau tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai..?" seketika tubuh Sehun menegang dan tampak perubahan raut wajah Sehun. Chanyeol yang penasaran, seketika melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Sehun, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kai, Sehun..?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Haah..itulah sebabnya kenapa aku menolakmu saat kau menyatakan perasaan padaku dulu, kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosi dan nafsu-mu.., dan sekarang terbukti.. Kai dinyatakan hamil dan sudah memasuki minggu ke-5.." ucap Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Memang sejak dulu Sehun menyukai Luhan, namun Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara tak lebih begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Suho, mereka adalah keluarga bagi Luhan, karena ia sedari kecil orang tua Luhan telah meninggal dan sangat membekas di ingatan Luhan, bagaimana hanya ia-lah satu-satunya pengendali 'Samael Spirit' karena seluruh klannya telah di bantai untuk diambil spiritnya, lalu di perjual belikan secara ilegal, beruntung keluarga Chanyeol mengangkatnya menjadi anak mereka dan melindunginya dari tangan keji penjual spirit ilegal 'Samael', dan ia juga telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berada di Guardian Force, karena Luhan yang notaben adalah orang yang tak mudah menyerah walau ditolak berkali-kali, ia selalu mendekati dan menggoda orang yang ia suka, yakni Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bilang..? Kai hamil..?" tanya Chanyeol menatap lekat kearah Luhan

"Karena sedari dulu Kai sudah memiliki kelebihan hormon dari orang tua-nya, yang bisa membuatnya memiliki rahim, dan kau Sehun.. kau sudah menanamnya di tubuh Kai.., lalu bagaimana sekarang...? jika ia ketahuan hamil diluar nikah oleh pimpinan, mau tak mau ia harus mundur dari militer, kecuali kau mau menikahinya.." ujar Luhan, semakin membuat Sehun berpikir keras.

"Dan berita buruknya.. Kai adalah sepupu dari Kim Joonmyun, Suho, Kim Suho.. dan kau akan habis dimakan oleh-nya nanti.. dasar otak dangkal..! kemana otak jeniusmu itu zhang sehuun..?" geram Chanyeol, Sehun menjambak rambut blonde-nya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut itu di meja.

"Berpikirlah cepat, sebelum terlambat Sehun.." ucap Luhan lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan chnayeol yang masih menatap kasihan kearah sahabatnya.

"Mungkin untuk masalah Suho, aku bisa membantumu, tapi aku tidak bisa membatumu jika sudah berurusan dengan Kai.. karena kau yang berbuat maka kau yang harus bertanggung jawab Sehun-ie..ku doakan yang terbaik untukmu kawan.." ucap Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun, berniat menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Guardian Knight Squad' ia mengetuk pintu tersebut hingga sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam "Masuk.." Luhan membuka pintu tersebut lalu memasukinya, ia melihat sosok yang ia sukai yang memakai seragam jendral berwarna biru dengan garis putih dan dasi putih dengan lambang 'mermaid di tengahnya' juga rambut brunette-nya yang mulai memanjang, sedang sibuk dengan berkas yang ia baca. Luhan berjalan mendekat lalu duduk tepat di depannya.

"Selamat pagi sayang.." sapa Luhan

Kyungsoo yang mengenal suara itu, seketika menatap seseorang yang duduk di depannya dengan gaya cool-nya

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari Luhan-sshi..?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi untukmu.." senyum Luhan

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak menyukaimu Luhan-sshi.., jadi menyerahlah dan enyahlah.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa..Soo-ya.. aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu.."

"Walaupun jika aku akan menikah dengan orang lain nantinya..?"

"Akan kubunuh pengantinmu dihari pernikahanmu, sebelum kalian mengikrar janji suci.." jawab Luhan tenang dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya

"Dasar iblis.."

"Kau baru tahu itu..?"

"Tck.."

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak membenciku Kyungsoo-ah.. nanti kau akan semakin menyukaiku.."

"Dalam mimpimu Luhan.., pergi kau penganggu sial, aku sedang sibuk.." ucap Kyungsoo mengusir Luhan dengan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, Luhan terkekeh, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyungsoo, ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo, lalu menciumnya sebentar. Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya saat Luhan berhasil lagi mencuri ciuman Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa manis..terima kasih untuk morning kissnya.. bibirmu sangat manis.." ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo dan tak lupa menutup pintunya. Sepeninggal Luhan, wajah Kyungsoo memerah hebat bak kepiting rebus, akibat ciuman dari Luhan, sebenarnya ia-pun menyukai Luhan, namun rasa gengsi menguasainya, karena ia tahu Luhan pemilik spirit terkuat, minder? Entahlah, tapi masa bodoh dengan Luhan, ia mencintai Kyungsoo apa adanya.

"Awas saja kau Xi Luhan...akan kubalas kau nanti.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membaca yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ini FF pertama saya yang pake genre fantasy, gimana..? oke..? semoga.. xD**

**Saya terinspirasi dengan anime favorit saya, 'Kiba Tv Animation Series' untuk penggunaan sprit-spirit, bukan Kiba-nya Naruto ya.. beda..xD**

**Dan juga lagu 'Bi Rain – Rainism' juga lagu dari 'Valshe – Butterfly Core' yang bikin si Luhan dan jadi Bad Boy gini..hahaha..**

**Dan saya juga gk nyangka kalau reviewnya luar biasa..saya seneng banget..uwooo... OAO**

**Saya gak bikin nih FF sampe panjang kok.. mungkin di part 5 bakal kelar..semoga... xD /slap**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review FF saya ini.. padahal masih teaser aja.. sekali lagi terima kasih... /bow bareng pemain Dark Owl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Flashback Side-**

_Kupu-kupu, menari dalam bayangan, gerakannya meobek keheningan malam_

_Saat ini, suara berdampingan kita menggetarkan kegelapan_

_Menyeka keringatku, aku menyalakan cahaya untuk berjalan_

_Melindungi luka yang kudapat hari ini, yang dilanda kesedihan_

_Segera terbang jauh, aku sedang mencari makna dari hal yang tidak masuk akal ini._

_Bersembunyi di balik ketidak dewasaan, adalah perasaan yang tidak ingin kehilangan_

_Itu membuatku menyadari bahwa aku tak ingin melupakanmu_

_Aku percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang dapat ku lindungi_

_Kupu-kupu menari dalam bayangan, gerakannya merobek keheningan malam_

_Semua kata-kata palsu yang kukatakan tidak semuanya kebohongan_

_Suatu hari, saat untuk memilih jawaban yang aku lewatkan dalam kebingungan akan datang_

_Hatiku terbakar lebih membara dari orang lain, sehingga aku tak akan terhapuskan._

_Aku sangat membenci hari cerah, namun aku juga membenci langit yang hujan_

_Jika aku menghapus kenangan yang menghadang di depan_

_Jika aku meragukan hal-hal yang tak dapat dilihat, maka aku tak akan bisa melihat kebenaran_

_Meratap tentang pengampunan, hari-hari yang kulewati hanya terlihat sebagian_

_Aku akan melindungimu, kalimat janji yang tak dibutuhkan_

_Buanglah hari-hari dimana kau menyalahkan orang lain_

_Dengan sayap perak ini, alu akan pergi ke dalam badai_

_Karena tidak mungkin aku bisa mengakhiri apapun dengan mengandalkan orang lain_

_Ganjaran menjadi usang? Aku akan mengucapkannya_

_Dengan hati ini aku bisa terbang dari orang lain, dan akan kutunjukkan._

_Kupu-kupu menari dalam bayangan, gerakannya merobek keheningan malam_

_Perasaan saat kita berdampingan terbakar dalam memori kita_

_Karena aku sudah memutuskan bahwa bulan merah akan mencapai sisi lain_

_Meskipun jika ada yng perlu diubah, bahkan jika tidak bisa diteruskan_

_Suatu hari, kesempatan untuk memilih jawaban yang aku lewatkan dan kebingungan akan tiba_

_Hatiku terbakar lebih membara dari orang lain, sehingga aku tak akan pudar._

**-KHC- / -Valshe-**


End file.
